I'm gonna be the mane event
by inlovewithcarlitos
Summary: I wrote this for my best friend Izzy. That is all.


As you climb out of your car, you hear the front door open and see Kendall running down the path. He grabs you in a tight hug and kisses you like he hasn't seen you in forever. "I've missed you babe" he whispers when you pull away. You smile and reply "I've been gone an hour, how badly could you have missed me?" You lean back up to kiss him but he puts his finger on your lips and says "We'd better get the food in or it might melt, i hope you brought me some ice blocks. I haven't had one for a WHOLE week" he says.  
>You laugh and say "Yes babe, i did. I hope i got the right ones".<br>He gives you an evil look and runs to the boot. By the time you walk round there he's fully in the boot looking through all the bags trying to find his ice blocks. "Baaaabbe, i can't fi-n-d, oh never mind" He grabs them up and looks at you "Yaaaaaay! Ice blocks. I love you." He jumps out of the boot and turns to face you. You put your arms around him and look up into his emerald eyes seeing your own reflection looking back at you. "I love you too" you whisper as he leans down to kiss you. Your whole body goes into frenzy. It feels like summer all over again, where you met Kendall at a New Year's party. You move your hand up his back and tangle your fingers in his hair pulling him closer to you. You both pull away when you hear a passing car whistle at you. "You know the whole time I was kissing you I was thinking of New years when I met you" you say as you grab some of the shopping bags.  
>Kendall smiles and follows in your lead and grabs some shopping bags. "I would have to say that was one of my favourite kisses" he says.<br>"You have a list?" you ask.  
>"Yeah. Number One was the New Years kiss. Number Two was when we had a picnic at the beach with the band. Number Three was the time when we kissed in the rain and Number Five was the one just after when i asked you to move in with me and this one is definitely Number Five!" he replies with a cute dimpled smile.<br>"You forgot the one when we were kissing and i smashed an egg on your head_._ I liked that one" you say as you walk up the path.  
>"Yeah, i.." you cut him off and shout excitedly "OMG! Were you watching Lion King! I'm gonna be a mighty king so enemies beware!" you sing as you try to skip to the front door with the shopping. "Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair" you hear Kendall singing Zazu's part.<br>"I'm gonna be the mane ev-". You've gotten so much into the song that you trip on a crack and the groceries go everywhere. Kendall rushes to your side "Are you okay babe?" he asks worryingly. "Yeah, I guess i was the main event?" you ask grabbing his hand as he holds it out for you. He laughs and looks you up and down to make sure you're not hurt too badly. "At least you're still perfect" Kendall whispers and kisses you on the head. "I love you" you reply with the biggest grin on your face. "I love you too babe and I'll love you forever." Kendall whispers softly too you. You open your mouth to say something back but you don't know what to say. Kendall just said the most perfect thing ever and you're speechless for words. A tear starts to roll down your cheek and Kendall is instantly there to wipe it away. "Babe, are you okay?" he asks all confused. "I'm fine. It was a tear of joy. I'm the luckiest girl in the world, i have the most romantic boyfriend ever and nothing in the world could make me happier than to spend every day, for the rest of my life with you."  
>You stand on your tip toes to be higher so you can kiss him, but he just picks you up and puts you on the step so you're basically the same height as him. You look deeply into his eyes, and feel him pulling you closer to kiss you. Once again your whole body goes into a frenzy but this time you never want it to stop. You wish this moment would last forever, but when Kendall pulls apart breathless you come back to reality. You don't move but continue to look into Kendall's emerald green eyes. Kendall kisses you on the forehead, moving to your cheeks kissing you once on each, then to your nose and finally to your lips. It's only a short kiss, but as he pulls away and goes to start picking up the groceries you continue to watch him. He looks up at you and smiles at you, you stare back at him and walk down the step to help him. "No babe, don't worry I've got this. You go inside and relax. It'll only take a couple of minutes and I'll be in." "Okay" you say walking towards the front door turning around when you get there to see him watching you walk away. He smiles at you. '<em>I love you'<em> He mouths at you. '_I love you too'_ you mouth back at him smiling. You walk inside and head towards the kitchen to get a drink. You grab the orange juice and pour two glasses for you and Kendall. You take a sip and watch Kendall through the window; you can hear him singing a song to himself. He comes through the door with the shopping and you watch as he walks towards the kitchen and puts the groceries down on the floor. You bend down to pick up a bag of groceries and start to put the food away. "Babe" you say. "Mmhhm" "What was the song you were singing to yourself before?" you ask. "Oh, you heard me?" You nod. "It's just something me and the boys have been working on, nothing special" he replies. "Oh, it sounded nice, when do I get to hear it?" you ask pleadingly. "Hmm, maybe in a week or so. We haven't finished writing it yet, but I can tell it's gonna be a hit" Kendall says smiling away. He knows you hate not being able to hear the latest song that the band is working on. "Okay, done!" you shout spinning around to face Kendall who seems to have gotten a fright. "Shall we watch a movie? You know I never got to finish The Lion King maybe we could watch that?" he asks crossing his fingers. "Sure!" you say grabbing his hand and running to the lounge. "Someone's excited" He says laughing and making you stop and turn around. "You know it's one of my favourite movies, i would never miss a chance to watch it" you say. Kendall walks towards you and chucks you over his shoulder. "HEY! Put me down" you shout kicking your legs around. "Okay then. Anything for my princess" he replies as he puts you down on the couch. You watch him as he restarts the movie and then comes and sits next to you. You snuggle closer to him and he puts his arm around you.

'Izzy' you hear someone whisper. 'Izzy?'  
>"Mhhm?" you say. "Are you okay? You're crying" Kendall asks.<br>"No! Mafusa just died. How can you not be sad?" you say with tears rolling down your cheeks. "I'm sorry" he whispers and kisses you on the cheek.  
>"Mhhm, its okay" you mumble lying down on Kendall's lap.<p>

"Izzy" you hear Kendall say stroking your cheek "The movies finished"  
>"Oh man, i didn't even get to see Timon and Pu-m" you murmur, you don't even finish what you're saying as you fall asleep. He leans down and kisses you softly on your forehead. "Goodnight princess, i love you forever and always".<p> 


End file.
